


Cerulean Gloom

by Backwards_Blackbird



Category: Jesus Christ Superstar - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, JCS 1973, Kissing, Lots of kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 07:47:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14930144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Backwards_Blackbird/pseuds/Backwards_Blackbird
Summary: “One morning we woke too early…” A vignette. JCS 1973-verse.





	Cerulean Gloom

**Cerulean Gloom**

One morning we woke too early, Annas and I, in my quarters. The sky was scarcely colored by blue light. It was that strange, quiet hour before the birds began to sing and after the chittering night insects has fallen silent. We had looked at one another, faces blurry in the darkness, and we knew trying to sleep again would be futile.

Sitting up in bed, we did not disturb the silence of that hour. Without a word, Annas reached for a comb and began brushing the night out of his hair. I watched him in a sleepy haze, and I could hardly recall when he switched from grooming himself to grooming me. He combed the knots from the ends of my hair and gathered half of it back, then tied the section in a loose bun with a strip of fabric to keep it off my face. 

Then, in that comfortable hour where duties still seemed years away, we exchanged kind kisses. We kissed for what seemed like an age, only kissed and stroked cheeks, necks and hair, and we never tired of it. It was gentle and it was lovely, though our tongues were bold. Annas coaxed my mouth open with his thumb, and we tasted each other freely. 

I stopped only long enough to align our profiles and meet those dark, pretty eyes, barely visible in the cerulean gloom. That comely face seemed to bewitch me. When I broke the silence, I found myself uttering sweet phrases with the abandon of a drunken man, or the carelessness of a man dreaming. It was as though someone had drilled a hole into the silent chamber of my inner thoughts, and out they poured. I praised without inhibition. " _Yafe... yafe Chanan, yakiri..._ " My voice was low and rough with sleep. 

He nuzzled my cheek in gratitude. " _Yosef, ahuvi..._ "

I cupped his face and softly repeated the word in the safety of the surreal hour. " _Ahuvi._ " Annas gave me a sly smile.

Arousal stirred within me at the quiet intimacy of that moment. I wanted to spread the legs of this dark-eyed man and bury myself in him, making him moan and gasp in that sweet voice of his. And I knew he felt the same; his breathing began to rush, and his face grew hot, and he kept his eyes firmly fixed on mine. 

But we did not couple that morning. Instead we kissed again, and reverently held and stroked one another, reveling in this newfound time. There was a faint tinkling of chimes outside as a light breeze disturbed the swath of linen behind us. Annas ran his fingers through my beard, and I smiled against his mouth. 

We had no concern for the waking world until the first bird called in the desert outside.

**Author's Note:**

> For those curious, the transliterated Hebrew means “Beautiful… beautiful Annas, my dear” and “Joseph, my love.” I only know a small amount, so forgive me if there are any errors.


End file.
